1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a crossmember module for attachment under the instrument panel of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Crossmembers of motor vehicles serve to accommodate various cockpit components and are usually manufactured by hydroforming a steel tube and welding on various receivers. These receivers include, for example, a receiver for the airbag, knee protectors, instrument panel, A-pillars, tunnel supports, and steering column. Generally, a relatively high number of production steps are necessary in order to provide the various attachments on a steel crossmember. Additionally, steel crossmembers tend to become distorted in the process of welding receivers on. Thus, care must be taken to prevent or minimize distortion of a steel crossmember when welding. Further, crossmembers designed as steel beams are relatively heavy, which has an adverse effect on fuel consumption.
To avoid some of the disadvantages of using steel, magnesium crossmembers are increasingly being used. Such magnesium crossmembers are manufactured by high pressure die casting. When using magnesium, attachments can be molded on at the same time the crossmember is die cast, thus saving weight. However, magnesium crossmembers take up a relatively large amount of space and are also at risk being distorted. Additionally, post-processing of magnesium presents several issues. In this regard, handling of magnesium and disposal of magnesium chips must be performed according to applicable regulations.
An instrument panel member which has an elongate, pod-shaped body and stabilizing inserts of metallic materials is described in DE 200 08 201 U1. These elements are joined together by means of an inner plastic ribbing on which is injection molded metal so as to form a metal and plastic composite component that is at least partially penetrated by at least one air duct. Retainers, brackets, and attachment points made of plastic that project outwards in relation to the body are injection molded in one piece together with the plastic ribbing.
A crossmember including a tube-like body made of metal is described in DE 100 64 522 A1. The crossmember has a plastic-lined internal cavity, forming duct walls made of plastic. The plastic-lined internal cavity is used to conduct air, so there is no need to provide any additional air-conducting components such as fan parts, air hoses or the like.
DE 102 40 395 A1 describes a crossmember for a motor vehicle with a pipe bend made either of a fiber-reinforced composite or a metal and plastic hybrid. The pipe bend is provided in the area between the left-hand A-pillar and the transmission tunnel. The area between the transmission tunnel and the right-hand A-pillar can be made completely out of plastic or likewise include a pipe bend made of a fiber-reinforced material or a metal and plastic hybrid construction.
Common to all the crossmembers referred to in the prior art is the attempt to reduce the weight as much as possible while maintaining the prescribed strength.